Recuerdos en la oscuridad
by Damr1990
Summary: [Capitulo unico]tres guerreros legendarios... en que piensan... recuerdos de su pasado y profecias sobre futuropesimo summary mi primer fic de Megaman


Recuerdos en la Oscuridad

(OneShot) (Un poco largo) los primeros de su raza, los que abrieron una nueva era en su momento… desataron grandes fuerzas que ni ellos mismos pueden contener… ¿en que pensaran?...

Este es un "pequeño" fic , ubicado en cualquier momento después de la saga X y antes de las guerras elficas y la saga zero, trata sobre los pensamientos de estos tres "Prototipos" pues cada uno de ellos fue el primero de su clase, pongo recuerdos de sus pasados y unas pequeñas profecías de sus futuros, espero que lo disfruten

Advertencia: Spoilers en abundancia (osease partes de la historia, diálogos y/o desarrollo de juegos, mangas y/o cualquier otra fuente)

Disclaimer: Rockman, Rockman X, Rockman Zero, Rockman ZX, Rockman ZX Advent y todos los demás videojuegos de las sagas Megaman/Rockman son creaciones de Keiji Inafube y cuentan con el Copyright de CapCom, los juegos de cartas y los mangas de estas series, aunque no sean del todo propiedad de inafube si cuentan con el copyright de capcom (que creo que violamos derechos de autor al crear un fic, pero ni quien se apure ;-p), este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro(no gano ni un centavo) con el único fin de entretener(o por lo menos tratar de) a los fanáticos

Si no les gusta, tengan piedad de mí y no me digan cosas feas…por piedad….

Todos los temas que doy se pueden encontrar en atomic-fire

Las frases que están entre "comillas" no ocurren dentro de las memorias sino que son frases o palabras de los protagonistas mientras observan

Comencemos

Era de noche, una habitación oscura con una plataforma en el centro, empezó a brillar mientras tres luces aparecían

-Bien, aja jajá, creo que pateamos unos cuantos traseros mavericks

-Nunca entenderé como puedes disfrútalo tanto

-Vamos si es divertido, los chicos buenos siempre ganan, cierto

-en las guerras nunca se gana

-Aun así es nuestro deber y nos guste o no tenemos que cumplirlo

-Ustedes dos están amargados

-mas bien tu eres muy inmaduro

-somos asesinos, simplemente a nosotros nos dan justificación, pero somos asesinos

-genial, otro sermón de Don Amargado y del Señor Culpabilidad…

Los tres se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, pero en sus sueños los atormentaban sus pasados

Cada uno de ellos era el primero de su tipo, desenlazo en el mundo una nueva era, que tubo consecuencias inimaginables

Se unden en sus sueños… sus recuerdos… sus temores…

OSCURIDAD

(musica de fondo recomendada: Ciber Elf de Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero)

Uno de ellos de armadura azul, se ve como una luz celeste que aterriza en algún lugar en medio de la oscuridad, nada, sombras…

Un estruendo, todo empieza a brillar, y luego se ve a el… no, ve a alguien mas, un hombre, humano, se ve viejo y agotado

- ---… una variable, representa potencial sin limite…

Esperanza, es lo que ve en su cansado rostro

- --- eres un nuevo tipo de… puedes pensar por ti mismo… de verdad eres como nosotros

Imágenes van y vienen a su alrededor, pero aun escucha claramente su voz

- ---todavía no estamos maduros… podrán ver tu potencial como algo a lo que deban tener… también carga una plaga de peligro

Una vez lo ve recordando sus últimas palabras que intercambio

- ---te he dado el poder de pensar, de crecer y evolucionar… pero es muy pronto para que ese poder sea liberado

El respondió con firmeza

- ---Doctor, usare este poder para luchar por la justicia, para luchar por la esperanza

- --- Así será, yo creo que sea así… Quero que uses esa conciencia tuya para luchar por las personas del futuro… necesitan a alguien como tu, para guiarlos

Todo se empieza a ver borroso

- ---Eres la esperanza verdadera del mundo

Luego aparece una nueva imagen, otra persona, el lugar donde esta se ve vieja y abandonada, pero este hombre lo mira con asombro

- ---quien eres…

- --- me… ¡¿me estas hablando?!

- --- si… pero donde esta el doctor…

Este hombre voltea a ver una pantalla que muestra una grabación con el doctor diciendo…

- ---…Quizás será descubierto en el distante futuro…

El ya no esta aquí

- ---… y luchará valientemente para que todos tengan paz. Sí...creo del todo seguro que esto pasará. Pero, no soy nadie sin preocupaciones. Temo que… se vea  
involucrado en la guerra que llamamos "progreso". Me doy a prisa a advertir que… es mí...la esperanza del mundo…

…Por que se que la humanidad tendrá que luchar muchas guerras contra el mal en el futuro, los dejo detrás del mas poderoso robot en la historia…

(Cambiar música por Dark-elf, de remastered tracks rockman zero 2 Idea)

Todo empieza a dar vueltas, las luces y colores dan vueltas a su alrededor…

Un edificio hecho trizas, un auto destruido, una humana llorando, el apuntando a un maverick, que parece un payaso diciéndole

- ---…dispararme… ¿realmente vas a dispararme?... ¿Vas a dispararle a otro reploid, uno como tu?

"como yo" se dijo mientras se observaba a si mismo dudar y a ese ser, luego vio como un disparo salía a unos centímetros de el y destruía a ese… ¿reploid?

El disparo venia de su compañero de armadura roja

- ---Te disparo… porque eres un maverick… y nosotros hunters, ese es nuestro trabajo

Nuevamente todo empieza a girar y se ve frente a un reploid alto de armadura verde con una espada. Calvo y con un cristal en la frente

- --- Escúchame bien. Hay momentos en que nosotros los Maverick Hunters no podemos dudar en pulsar el gatillo. Debemos convertirnos en espada y escudo para defender a aquellos que no pueden. Ése es nuestro deber principal. Nunca olvides eso. 

"… aquellos que no pueden defenderse…" observaba a su comandante y luego se dijo a si mismo "defenrlos de los… mavericks" la escena volvió a cambiar y ahora esta su amigo rojo en el suelo y el siendo sujetado por el comandante

- --- la evolución requiere sacrificios… potencial sin limite y peligro sin limite… ambos están contigo

"mavericks"

Varias imágenes pasaron por su mente, el holograma de un virus tratándolo de atacar una cabeza gigante explotando, un doctor detrás con una armadura de batalla , una nube morada, ojos rojos en la mirada de su amigo, el luchando con su amigo, extraños robots fusionándose con reploids débiles, estos reploids transformándose en zombis, otro científico sosteniendo una pieza de su amigo con ojos de enloquecido…una W gigante… todo negro y de repente su cara, un reploid de armadura blanca, piel pálida y cabello morado…

- --- no solo por el virus se convierte en maverick, un reploid puede volverse maverick por su voluntad

Imágenes de n reploid aliado que lo encierra en un campo de fuerza, un reploid regordete y amarillo convirtiéndose en un guerrero, el general de ese poderoso ejercito justo antes de que empezara esa guerra

- --- Nosotros hemos sido juzgados injustamente como Mavericks por los humanos. Nosotros no podemos sufrir esta indignidad y vivir en desgracia. Todos nosotros vamos a construir nuestra propia nación de Reploids. Pero, recuerden, esto no es insurrección o rebelión contra nuestros humanos creadores. Esto es por nuestra libertad y seguridad,

"libertad y seguridad"

- ---debemos de batallar por nuestros propios derechos individuales y nuestra propia supervivencia, juntos construiremos nuestra propia nación, un santuario para todo Reploid, nuestra propia Utopía...Permítanos forjar de aquí en adelante, una nueva era dorada para los Reploids.

Mas imágenes, batallas, traidores, insurreccionistas, ese poderoso dragón agonizando 

- ---... Tú... eres... fuerte... ...

- --- Vaya pérdida... Por qué Dragoon?

- ---... Siempre... quise... pelear... contigo. ...Entonces...él... apareció  
... y

- ---: El apareció? Quién?!

- --- Me habló de trabajar para la Repliforce. Para inducirte a pelear...

- --- Lo hiciste solo para poder pelear conmigo?

- ---... valía la pena... por un duelo final...

"por que siempre tienen que pelear, ¿acaso no existes un lugar en el que podamos vivir en paz?"

(Cambiar música a "X, the legend" de remastered tracks rockman zero 2 idea)

De repente todo se vuelve a oscurecer, esta vez esta solo, cuando aparecen cuatro luces, y se materializan en forma de cuatro guerreros que el aun no conoce, uno de ellos de color rojo, de apariencia fuerte y con dos enormes pistolas, un guerrero verde con un casco que parece tener dos alas, junto a dos sables, una guerrera de color azul muy similar a el con una gran lanza, y un guerrero oscuro con una espada de acero

"ALTO"

Estos guerreros lo voltean a ver, se asusta y prepara su búster… se detienen, se inclinan ante el…

- ---…como ordene, oh gran maestro…

Baja su búster y observa, estos guerreros no lo atacaran, mas bien lo obedecen, de repente la oscuridad a su alrededor desaparece y esta en un balcón, con sus guerreros a sus pies, y afuera de ese edificio, una enorme multitud, humanos y reploids por igual, están ante el, gritando agradecimientos y alabanzas, mientras el contempla perplejo, lo mas importante, a las dos razas, reploids y mavericks juntas entres si, sin guerra ni odio

- --- increíble, como es esto posible

- --- Todo esto es gracias a usted, oh gran maestro

- --- Este maravilloso mundo, gracias a… mi

"increíble, tal vez, si exista esperanza"

Entonces todo lo que ve toma una tonalidad roja, luego morada, el tiempo se detiene, la imagen que esta viendo vuela como arena que se lleva el viento, llevándose a sus guerreros junto a la prospera ciudad que veía, mostrando en su lugar un paisaje lleno de desolación, con un científico flotando, con una criatura con aleas, que resplandece con un brillo oscuro, mientras crea una poderosa tormenta a su alrededor

Y ve como empieza a destruir todo a su paso…

- --- No….puede ser…

Entonces vuelve a recordar las palabras de ese doctor

Una variable, representa potencial sin limite…eres un nuevo tipo de… puedes pensar por ti mismo… de verdad eres como nosotros

…podrán ver tu potencial como algo a lo que deban tener… también carga una plaga de peligro

…te he dado el poder de pensar, de crecer y evolucionar…

Recuerda la promesa que hizo

- ---Doctor, usare este poder para luchar por la justicia, para luchar por la esperanza

Y la fe que el tubo en el

---…Así será, yo creo que sea así… Quero que uses esa conciencia tuya para luchar por las personas del futuro… necesitan a alguien como tu, para guiarlos

…Eres la esperanza verdadera del mundo

..y luchará valientemente para que todos tengan paz. Sí...creo del todo seguro que esto pasará. Pero, no soy nadie sin preocupaciones. Temo que… se vea  
involucrado en la guerra que llamamos "progreso". Me doy a prisa a advertir que… es mí...la esperanza del mundo…

…Por que se que la humanidad tendrá que luchar muchas guerras contra el mal en el futuro, los dejo detrás del mas poderoso robot en la historia…

- --- No… No lo permitiré

Empieza a brillar y se transforma, mostrando una armadura dorada, con grandes aleas como si fueran de ángel…

- --- Yo los protegeré… no permitiré que la paz sea destruida, ni que nadie mas, humano o reploid sufra…

Con estas palabras se lanza contra la criatura voladora…

Oscuridad…

**(Cambiar música a "Apocalypse Now" de RTRZ 3 Telos)**

Oscuridad…

Ahora vemos a un guerrero de armadura roja, rodeado por la nada y solo por la nada

De repente empieza a ver algo, una letra… W, una enorme w, y lo ve a el…

… su creador…

- --- eres mi mas grande creación, el DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN, el primero que puede transmitir esa energía… el primero que podrá llevar la oscuridad al corazón de los demás

Inserta algo dentro de el, una esfera oscura… dolor… llanto, ira, pasión… todos esos sentimientos aumentan… en especial la ira… desea el caos, la destrucción… quiere destruirlo todo…

Se oscurece todo, de repente otra imagen, el en su capsula.. una luz… su silueta…

**- ****---..**  
- --- ¿!** Quien es usted!?**  
- ---** Mi obra maestra...**  
**- --- ¡¿Pero...quien es usted!?**  
**- --- Después de él, El es**** mi Némesis…**

**Ve el rostro de un guerrero azul, de ojos verdes y con una gema roja**

**- ---… Nuestra rivalidad es lo que me da motivación en la vida, Ahora anda, ¡DESTRUYELO!... ¡ES UNA ORDEN!**  
**- --- ¿Huh..?.. ¡! Espere!! haaa...haaaaaa**  
**Un sonido agudo irrumpe en la mente de el guerrero carmesí. Luego mira sus manos llenas de sangre, se ve a el, rodeado de caos y destrucción, hasta aquel día… uno mas, de armadura verde… le estaba dando problemas, pero finalmente lo tenia dominado… estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia, cuando volvió ese dolor… después un golpe… oscuridad de nuevo... despertó en otro lugar… lo estaban reparando… y lo vio, a ese ser que debía destruir… peor por que… cual era la razón… el dolor y la ira se habían ido… pero no por eso terminaron las masacres… **

(Cambiar tema "return of zero" de Remastered Track rockman zero 3 Telos")

Se unió a los maverick hunters… cuando el mismo había sido un maverick… aquel soldado al que estuvo a punto de matar… se convirtió en su tutor… y el fue incrementando sus habilidades… lucha tras lucha… batalla tras batalla… hasta aquel día… su comandante se volvió un maverick…el fue nombrado como su sucesor…

Su misión destruir a aquel ser que lo había guiado… con la ayuda de aquel ser que el debía destruir y que ahora era su mejor amigo… el veía un gran potencial en el

- --- Creo que no soy lo suficiente poderoso para derrotarlo...- decía desconfiado

- ---… aún no has alcanzado tu máximo poder….Si usas todas las habilidades con las que fuiste diseñado, te volverás más fuerte... Puedes llegar a ser tan poderoso como yo o incluso mas que yo... sé que puedes hacerlo!

Entro a esa fortaleza junto a su amigo, el se adelanto… cuando encontró a otro rival

- ---… Atrás… yo me encargo de él!

Se quedo atrás, mientras el luchaba, pero lo subestimo… lo engaño y lo encerró

- ---… ¡has lo que te digo o él será historia!

- --- ¡No lo escuches!... ¡¡Adelante y acaba con él!!

- ---… ¡Sigue soñando!... ¡sabe que no puede vencerme!  
Mi transporte armado es más que un desafío para sus armas antiguas!

Tenia un tanque de ataque, mientras que el estaba solo, así que decidió sacrificarse…

- ---…Tal vez... ¡Pero aún no estoy vencido!

Destrozo su armadura, pero no al maverick

- ---… ¡Que gesto más inútil! ¡No puedo ser derrotado tan fácilmente!  
Entonces… ¡ahora solo somos tú y yo!

… su amigo se libero del campo de energía, algo que era totalmente imposible… demostrando que su fe no era en vano

- ---… ¿¡Que de...!? ¿De donde vino esa energía?- su oponente decía mientras lo observaba  
fue una batalla épica, al final el utilizo una extraña técnica… una energía que no entendió de donde vino… pero el costo fue muy caro… su búster estaba dañado… y el le dio este regalo

- --- Te has vuelto más poderoso que antes...  
Pero el es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta...  
Necesitarás algo de ayuda...Toma mi cañón y tu poder de ataque aumentará...Buena suerte...

Oscuridad…

(Cambiar música a "Area of Zero" de RTRZ 1 "Now Waking")

Nuevamente se vio rodeado por la nada… y otro recuerdo vino a el… despertó… estaba en la base… pero sentía que su amigo lo necesitaba y corrió…. Una prisión… a ese traidor y a un ser como el, pero de armadura oscura…, los dos luchando contra su amigo… el intervino y ataco a su replica…el no se inmuto… parecía esperarlo

- ---… espera, ¡se tu secreto! ¡Tu destino es seguirme!

- --- probablemente, ¡pero no me agradas!

- --- bueno. Si no quieres seguirme, ¡entonces tendré que verte morir otra vez!

- ---perdona por hacerte esperar,... los saludos tendrán que esperar, tenemos que vencer a todos los Mavericks, incluyéndolo 

Después de la batalla… el estaba vencido… pero no se fue sin estas palabras

- ---te he examinado otra vez… -¡Cada pelea solo me hace mas fuerte y sirve para acercarte a tu perdición! pero algo no esta bien… no entiendo algo…Porque … el es… la ultima… de las creaciones de el Doctor…arrrggghhh…

El sabía su pasado….

Otras batallas vinieron…. Y fue cuando la conoció a ella…el la amo… y la destruyo junto a su hermano… y ellos solo deseaban su libertad

- ---… Dile que su hermano murió felizmente... ¡Adiós!

Pero en vez de eso también tuvo que luchar con ella… lucha que acabo con su vida

- ---...

- --- Resiste

- --- Por favor... aléjate de la Repliforce. Vivamos juntos en un mundo donde solo  
existan Reploids...

- --- no hay un mundo solo para Reploids... solo es una fantasía.

- --- Sí, lo sé... pero quería creerlo... Quería vivir en un donde solo los Reploids existieran. Contigo...

- --- No, esto no está pasando! No tengo razón para seguir! Por qué... Por qué estoy peleando!!!

Tuvo que matarla, y solo por que se lo ordenaron… no era justo… después vino esa crisis… caos, destrucción….PODER

El virus que acababa con las mentes de los demás solo lo hacia mas fuerte… pero también mas malvado… lucho contra su mejor amigo… nuevamente contra ese otro maverick… volvió a morir… volvió a vivir…

Las guerras continuaron… y el sigue luchando….

"por que"

De repente su entorno se empezó a ver difuso… el encerrándose en una capsula… una misteriosa figura… horror mientras se veía una vez mas a el y a su amigo, en medio de la destrucción… del caos… del campo de batalla, pero ahora su oponente… no puede ser… era… es… ¿el?

Esta imagen desapareció una vez mas… el en un cuerpo destruido… siendo sellado… una humana pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente… cuatro guerreros que lo persiguen… otra imagen de el mostrándose ahora el en una habitación… parecía un trono, y frente a el… ¿su amigo?... ¿Derrotado?…no, el no podía ser…

- --- el original no era tan ingenuo como tu lo eres…

Luego vio a su amigo… su verdadero amigo… como un resplandor… encargándole el mundo que el tuvo que dejar… a aquel científico desquiciado… aquel que destruiría a su el cuerpo mejor amigo dominado por el deseo de poder… ocho criaturas que fueron llevadas al lado oscuro contra su voluntad… un láser gigante… a ese científico fusionándose a una nave gigante que caía… diciéndole que la justicia era una tontería…que todo aquello que creía no importaba

- --- No me ah interesado la justicia… y no recuerdo haberme llamado a mi mismo héroe … yo siempre he luchado solo por aquellos en los que creo… no dudare… si un enemigo aparece frente a mí… LO DESTRUIRE

Mientras empuñaba su sable y se dirigía a atacar…

Oscuridad

(Cambiar a música "The answer" y/o "moolight" de Showtaro morikubo , los dos forman parte del opening de rockman x6)

Bang, bang, bang, mil mavericks, dos mil mavericks, soy el mejor hunter de todos, jajajaja, bang, bang, bang,

Escucho un pequeño aplauso

¿?- ---…en serio… y puede saberse… de donde viniste…

- --- ¿eh?- voltea a su alrededor, todos los mavericks y sus restos desaparecen… esta solo…OSCUIRIDAD… hasta que voltea y lo ve… el muchacho de blanca armadura y cabello morado…

Asustado le apunta con sus pistolas, el sin inmutarse se levanta y avanza hacia el

¿?- --- vamos… eso es inútil…- mientras sigue avanzando

El hunter oscuro y de cabello naranja dispara, pero este pasa a un lado del maverick como si nada…sigue avanzando… sigue disparando… pasan a través de su cuerpo como si no existiera… el retrocede y sigue disparando… levanta su mano, uno de sus tiros se detienen en el aire y caen al suelo, otros rebotan en un campo de energia hacia el tirador quien apenas puede evitarlos, y otros mas impactan pero se destruyen al contacto con su piel, finalmente tropieza y el ser blanco se acerca hacia el pelirrojo, entra en el, mientras grita…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH

Y empieza a ver su pasado…

Despierta y ve a aquel ser… se hace llamar el profesor… el grupo al que pertenece… su tutor… se ve a el mismo, cambiando su apariencia…mientras escucha

- --- espero tu lealtad…tienes mucho potencial… eres el primero que posee esta habilidad de obtener las capacidades de tus oponentes… eres el próximo paso de la evolución…

- ---…así que ese es mi nombre y aquí es donde trabajo… pero ¿Por qué sindicato?

- --- por que luchamos por nuestros derechos

- ---…entonces… somos los chicos buenos…

¿? "que tierno… chicos buenos y chicos malos… que forma tan simple de ver el mundo

"y eso a ti que…"

¿? "pero que fue de tu lealtad…lo averiguare"

- --- vio al pelirrojo en una misión… tenia deshacerse de un maverick… o al menos eso creía… se transformo en un reploid conocido… lo siguió… antes de que pudiera dispararle este reploid, lo volteo a ver… al parecer sabia que el no era su amigo…

- ---así que vienes a deshacerte de mi…

- ---mi trabajo es evitar que los chicos malos hagan cosas malas…

- ---…

- --- así que ríndete o lo haré de la manera difícil- decía mientras readoptaba su forma original y le apuntaba a la cabeza con una de sus pistolas a la cabeza

- ---…bien… haré lo que me digas…- decía con una mirada tranquila, incluso compresiva

¿? "y dime el realmente era un "chico malo""

"…"

Se escucho un disparo…mientras salían un montón de chispas de un robot… era una cámara de seguridad… y se fue… pero solo unas calles, cambio su apariencia y lo siguió a escondidas… vio que llegaba a una pequeña oficina…la observo con unos vinoculares… nada especial… una tienda de suministros para reploids… entonces vio que dos reploids que el conocía, también eran de Red Alert se acercaron a la tienda… llegaron con el robot y los escucho hablar…

- --- y bien… has decidido aceptar nuestra "protección"

- --- ya les dije que no

- --- tenga cuidado… los "accidentes" ocurren

Justo entonces tiro unos aparatos que tenia sobre la mesa

- --- uy… que descuidado de mi parte- decía con malicia…

- --- escúchenos ancianito- dijo su compañero mientras lo azotaba a la pared… -si sabe lo que le conviene se unirá a nuestro sindicato…

- --- no… no lo haré

- --- mala elección- entonces saco un cuchillo láser y se lo enterró en el estomago…

El pelirrojo quien observo estupefacto no pudo aguantar… volvió a su forma normal y les disparo…

"resulto que nosotros erramos los malos"

Mas recuerdos llegaron a su mente… el escapando… escucho rumores de un hunter de habilidades únicas… pero que se había retirado… el decidió buscarlo para que lo entrenara… vago por algún tiempo… y recuerda algo antes de encontrarlo…

Caminaba solo por la calle, escucho una explosión… y unos humanos que estaban cerca empezaron a tirarle piedras…

- --- alejate de aquí…

- --- no queremos reploids

- --- las maquinas como ustedes solo traen problemas

¿? "vaya… esos humanos si que se están portando "mal" contigo"

"CALLATE, ellos no sabian lo que hacen…"

"y dime… los reploids que se convirtieron en mavericks si lo sabian"

"…"

¿?"Créeme, yo se sobre esas cosas…"

Ahora el pelirrojo entraba en la mente del ser de blanca armadura…

Estaba el… en una sala de juntas… habían terminado de discutir sobre los planos del elevador, el era un reploid construido hace poco, con características de ultima tecnología, y había sido designado como líder del proyecto, tenia algo de tiempo libre… así decidió investigar en esa enorme computadora…historia… algo que por alguna razón le resulto interesante… las guerras mavericks… muchos de ellos, habían sido infectados… sin embargo había algunos casos en los que se hallaban libres de virus… hallo varios nombres interesantes… vava… red… tecno… entre otros

"ellos lucharon por las causas que consideraron justas… pero que los humanos consideraron horribles o peligrosas, y los designaron como mavericks"

Otro archivo interesante fue el de la RepliForce… un ejercito extinto que lucho por su libertad… pero que los humanos ordenaron que los maverick huters destruyeran

¿?"¿Qué tiene de malo la libertad? ninguno de ellos estaba infectado, entonces ¿Por qué los consideraron como "chicos malos"?

"ellos… empezaron… recuerdo haber escuchado que atacaron una ciudad entera, mataron miles de personas… que no les habían hecho nada"

¿?"Pues escuchaste mal… simplemente los inculparon y ordenaron destruirlos…"

Seguía investigando y encontró archivos aun más antiguos… archivos de las guerras humanas

¿?"SIEMPRE HA HABIDO GUERRAS, TODOS DICEN QUE ELLOS ON LOS CHICOS BUENOS, QUE SU CAUSA ES LA MAS JUSTA…siempre dicen que luchan en nombre de la justicia… pero solo lo hacen por el poder"

"¿por el poder?"

"la historia siempre es escrita por los ganadores, y según ellos siempre vencieron al mal"

Oscuridad

Estaban solos el pistolero de armadura oscura y el de armadura blanca

¿? "así que si te venzo yo seré el chico bueno"

"…"

"normalmente eres tan parlanchín y ahora te quedas sin palabras"

El ser de armadura blanca se transforma, mostrando una apariencia que parece angelical , y se dirige en picada hacia el pistolero que inútilmente trata de detenerlo con sus disparos… sin existo…mientras lo sujeta y empieza a liberar un resplandor blanco alrededor del reploid de armadura negra…

BASTA… ALEJATE DE MI… YO SOY EL CHICO BUENO… TU NUNCA ME GANARAS…TU ERES EL MALO

Oscuridad

Se ve a el, en medio de un campo de batalla, se siente herido… ve a un hunter rojo y a uno azul, son sus amigos, esta feliz de verlos, al menos hasta que… el hunter azul dispara, mientras el rojo le da una patada… pero… ¿por que?

- MALDITO

- Pagaras por lo que le hiciste

- ¿De que hablas?

- Muere

- ¿de que hablan? Soy de los chicos buenos…

Levanta sus manos para cubrirse, pero se da cuenta, esa no es su armadura negra, esa es de color blanco, retrocede, ve en medio del caos un vidrio roto y su reflejo en el, pero ese no era el, su cabello no era naranja sino morado y observa su armadura, es blanca con otro cristal, voltea y observa a sus dos atacantes, uno dispara un tiro cargado, mientras el otro se acerca decidido con su sable

- NOOO, NO SOY DE LOS MALOS…. NOOOOOOOOOO

Escucha nuevamente esa voz…

"dejame ayudarte… los destruiremos… y tu estaras a salvo…"

"pero ellos son… mis amigos…"

"pero tu eres el chico bueno… sí ellos te atacan… deben ser los malos…"

Observa a sus atacantes… y luego se ve en el espejo… observa a su alrededor y ve el caos que seguramente el ha causado

"no… son mis amigos… tal vez ellos sean los malos… o tal vez sea yo… pero espero que sepan lo que hacen"

Finalmente baja sus brazos esperando a que el disparo o el corte acaben con el….

Oscuridad…

ALERTA, ALERTA, MAVERICK DETECTADO EN EL SECTOR DA90… ALERTA., ALERTA, MAVE…

(cancion… incide of a flame de RTRZ 4 physis, aunque sea solo los primeros o los ultimos segundos…)(Ya para que si ya voy a acabar el fic jejeje (:-b)

Los tres despiertan, salen de sus habitaciones y se miran entre si, como si supieran lo que soñaron los otros

- …Debemos ser el escudo y espada de los que no pueden defenderse…

- … Luchamos por aquellos en los que creemos, para defenderlos a ellos y a aquellos en los que ellos creen…

- … la línea entre ambos mandos puede ser difícil de ver…pero debemos mantenernos firmes en nuestra decisión…

Y los tres Hunters salen para cumplir con su labor, pero se preguntan ¿solo fue un sueño? ¿O algo más?

Bien… que les pareció… se que casi todos los diálogos del primer y segundo personaje (bastante obvio quienes son y mas por que puse sus nombres entre las canciones para escuchar…) fueron diálogos de los juegos… pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude… tengan piedad de mi… cualquier reveiw(incluso amenazas de muerte por mi pésima redacción) será bienvenida,. Y en mi defensa digo que este el segundo fanfic que he escrito, y el primero de megaman, así que apenas estoy empezando…


End file.
